


Soft

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Genderswap, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Lana, her girlfriend has a lot of soft sides.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, no dialogue. Raw lesbian will power.
> 
> Body worship tag might not be accurate for this but it's there just in case.

For Lana, her girlfriend has a lot of soft sides. From her curvy waist, to her boobs, her thighs, and how she talks.

Physically, she's strong. Keith's biceps are pretty big, showing how she's built up muscles in her work out sessions, most of it from training. The same with her thighs, they're thick in muscle as well. Hunk joked about how those thighs could typically crush a watermelon without breaking a sweat.

(Lana wishes her head to be in place of said watermelon.)

Keith has no problem lifting anyone, even stating how she picked up Hunk and was slightly strained. Just slightly. Pidge watched both Keith and Shiro playfully arm wrestle, despite Keith's loss, she was still a bit of a challenge for their leader who used her powerful galra prosthetic. Her weight also is a factor, while not heavy like Hunk, she was still hard to lift for some. Allura had that issue, that's honestly all that needs to be said.

All in all, despite her muscles and strength, intense workout and training, there's softness in her body.

The obvious being her breasts. Both Keith and Shiro are the same size breasts, though not as big as Hunk's. When Lana had bumped into Keith on accident one day, she had her hand up at the time and accidentally copped a feel. It really was an accident, yet Lana didn't feel bad at all.

Keith's boobs were so damn soft.

They're well toned, not as hard as Shiro's yet also not as soft as Hunk's. They were so perfect.

After that incident, and also embarrassingly apologizing over and over again, Lana hasn't been able to get over how soft Keith's breasts are. 

The other parts was her thighs. Yeah, they were muscled in a way, yet half of the shape and weight from it is fat. Keith had one explained that yes, you can gain both fat and muscle. At least her body did that, it was healthy and normal for her. Lana couldn't get that information out of her mind.

Whenever Keith relaxes a bit, or sits down on a chair (normally), Lana will see exactly how soft they look. She was lucky one time to fall asleep on them, in a cliche way, they felt like warm pillows. Lucky for Lana, Keith was napping. Yet, she wasn't sure if Keith was also awake when Lana was dozing off.

In the back of her mind, Lana hoped the other girl didn't mind.

The last thing that was also soft on Keith's body, her butt.

When Lana and Keith finally stopped messing with each other and started dating, her butt became a bit of a small obsession to Lana. Big and round, her butt was really nice, and like her boobs, they were very soft to touch.

During one night after a rough mission, one that basically made Lana emotionally exhausted and left Keith agitated, they went to sleep together in the same room and on their bed. It was innocent at first, just holding one another for comfort. They would kiss each other too, yet it was soft and lingered a little. Keith started to press more into the kiss, then add a tongue, and press her body further on Lana's. It didn't bother Lana, she enjoyed it, even felt like this was a better distraction than anything else.

Keith roamed her hands under the other girl's nightwear, grinded herself against Lana's thigh, tilt her head to deepen their kiss, and softly moaned from the activity. This felt good, it felt really good, Lana indulged in it. Her own hands copied what Keith did with her body but her hands were a little cold. Does this bother her? she had asked herself, until her hands groped Keith's butt and the other girl gasped.

Cold, dainty hands on warm, soft and round ass cheeks really turned Keith on apparently, she started grinding further on Lana's thigh and broke their kiss to breath evenly. Daring to risk it, Lana looked to Keith's face and swallowed hard. Keith's face was flushed, eyes closed, and wet, plump pink lips parted open as she gasped and whimpered. God, she was so beautiful. Lana was getting wet alone from this.

Lana squeezed and massaged Keith's butt, even encouraging the other to keep grinding against her thigh. She felt Keith getting wet as well, leaving a stain on her pajama pants and a wet spot becoming more and more obvious from Keith's shorts. This felt so good, it made the room hot, her pussy wet, and her hands were starting to sweat. 

It escalated further, Lana stripped away all her clothes, while Keith was left in her thin tank top. They silently agreed on Keith to be eaten out, given that during the mission she had a rough fight and a near death experience. Keith was feeling tense and out of place, while Lana wanted to hold her, feel her, and taste her, anything to prove she was physically here.

Lana wasted no time in going all out, her hands groped Keith's ass as her mouth went to work, lapping up her wet folds and pressing her nose against her clit, being lightly tickled by Keith's thick bush. Her scent was strong, her pussy dripping and 'juice' running down Lana's chin, and her clit throbbed every so often when her tongue clicked or circled around it. Keith was enjoying it, she grinded against the other girl's face, gasping and moaning, almost chanting Lana's name as her body and thighs shivered from the sensation. It lasted for a good fifteen minutes, building up and teasing Keith until the girl on top started begging, choking out broken sobs and weak protests. Lana rubbed herself to get off as she brought Keith to her orgasm, it was a cute little whimper as the girl curled herself forward and ran her fingers through Lana's hair. Even her thighs squeezed around Lana's head when she came, sucks it didn't crush her skull yet Lana was also thankful. 

Lana came just from her thighs around her face and squeezing Keith's ass tightly, moaning on Keith's clit which made the other shudder from the overstimulation. It was amazing, satisfying, and soft.

Everything from Keith felt softer then on, inside and out. Her voice, body, heart, and just...everything.

Going soft with Lana after a hard mission or battle, pressing her body against her girlfriend's and relaxing around her, and speaking gently with Lana as if she was the only person in a quiet room. Keith's rare gentle smile seemed only reserved to just Lana, it made the other girl giddy and her stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering around in it.

Keith, over all, was just soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Keith's muscles.


End file.
